


Underestimation

by Storygirl000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, bustier's class are all good friends, lila tries to pull off a salt fic plot but fails miserably, ml salt, salt against salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Lila figured that this class would be just as easy to ruin as the last one.Oh, how wrong she was.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Underestimation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short vent fic to battle the amounts of salt in this fandom.

It was a fairly normal morning in Ms. Bustier’s class. Pretty much everyone had arrived at that point except for Marinette, Adrien, and Lila. Even those absences had barely been commented upon – Adrien’s dad often kept him at home for one reason or another, Marinette was chronically late no matter what, and Lila was often held up by some amazing deed. So the class just sat there, waiting patiently for the school day to begin.

Then Lila limped in, tears in her eyes.

Kim quickly helped her to her seat as the class (sans Chloe and Sabrina) started crowding around her, concerned. “What happened to you?” Rose asked.

Lila sniffled a bit before answering. “I...I was pushed on my way here!”

“Seriously?!” Alix asked. “What kind of jerk would do that?!”

None of them noticed Lila give a small smirk before she answered.

“I don’t know, but I got a glimpse of them...I think they were Marinette!”

Silence reigned for a few moments.

Finally, Nino spoke up. “Are you sure? Like,  _ really _ sure?”

“I am!” Lila cried. “I saw her as clear as day!”

Alya frowned. “That really doesn’t sound like Marinette at all. Maybe it was someone who looked a lot like her?”

“It could have been an akuma trying to ruin her reputation,” Nathaniel suggested. “Like Copycat did with Chat Noir, or Chameleon did with Adrien...”

Lila frowned a little, though still cried. “M-maybe she was jealous of how close I was getting with Adrien?”

A loud scoff drew the class’ attention to where Chloe was sitting.

“Oh, please,” the blonde said, filing her nails as she spoke. “Dupain-Cheng can get jealous, but she’s not the type to resort to outright brute force. If anything, she’d just manipulate events from behind the scenes so they work in her favor.”

Alya stared at Chloe. “And what exactly makes you so sure about that?”

“I have my ways, Cesaire.”

“In any case,” Max interrupted, “there’s a less than 1% chance that Marinette would actually physically assault someone. Perhaps you were simply mistaken, Lila.”

“But we could talk to her about it, just in case!” Mylene suggested.

Lila, realizing there was no way she could convince the class otherwise, just sniffled again. “I guess. Th-thanks, you guys.”

“No problem,” Nino said, grinning. “What are friends for?”

Everyone went back to their seats, not noticing the dark look in Lila’s eyes.

00000

Marinette would arrive a few minutes later, and would ultimately confirm that she had no contact with Lila before then; her parents needed some extra help at the bakery that morning, and she had accepted. Tom and Sabine vouched for her.

Class went on as it normally did.

And if anyone heard Lila scream about her plan being ruined in the restroom, they weren’t being paid enough to mention it to anyone.


End file.
